What Could Go Wrong?
by The Gun Slick
Summary: Carter runs into some hard luck on a mission and learns that, What can go wrong, Will go wrong. For the 2014 Short Story Speedwriting Challenge!


**Author's Note: I really hope everyone likes this! I know it's only just over 1,000 words but I had started this before the challenge and kind of just forgotten about it. All I had to do was reword the first part and finish it! So now I have 2 stories in! I'm so excited about this challenge! **

**I want to give another big thank you to ****Fortune Maiden, who has been the biggest help to me! You are an amazing bate reader! Thank you Soooo much!**

**And I also want to thank the wonderful authors who are donating!**

**And last, but certainly not least! I want to thank all the readers! And I ask that if you have the time, please drop me a review! Constructive criticism is always helpful!**

**Thanks! **

**~GS~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HH. Only the Widow, her sons and the lost patrol. (Haha, the Lost Patrol! I found them!) But anyway… onto the story! Hope you like it!  
The first line is originally from Tuttle's A Series of Highly Unfortunate Events, by Tuttle4077 **

**~HH~HH~HH~HH~HH~**

There were a quite few things in life he know not to do. And this was certainly one of them! Whoever it was that came up with this idea needed HELP! And the Colonel, of all people, agreed with it! He could still hear the Colonel's convincing argument now.

"Don't worry Carter! It's simple really! You just go in dressed as a little old man, ask for the Widow Rosenthal and when she comes out, tell her 'I have the pixie dust. Are you ready to fly, Wendy?' and then she says 'Why of course Peter, you know how I love to fly.' And you go up to her room and she gives you the information, and then you come back. What could go wrong?" the Colonel had told him.

"But, why can't Newkirk go instead of me? His name is Peter after all." Carter had questioned, as he really didn't want to dress up as an old man, or ask an old lady if she wanted to fly, of all things.

"I already told you Carter. Newkirk and LeBeau are picking up some downed flyers tonight." "But, Colonel-" "No buts Carter! Just go in, get it done and come back. Simple as that, what could go wrong?" He kept saying that!

But you know, when nothing can go wrong… something always does.

And that was how Carter ended up stuck in the Widow Rosenthal's coat closet, wishing the two Gestapo Corporals away. Yes, the two Gestapo Corporals that just happened to be her sons! How could London fail to mention that? A nice, friendly "Oh, by the way, Old Chap, your contact has two Gestapo living with her." would have been really convenient!

Oh, but don't worry, because, really, what could go wrong?

They could decide to hang up their coats… And yes, they did, by the way.

So after a heated discussion with her sons about who she could keep company with, the Widow politely asked Carter to leave. But told him not to forget their date Monday night!

Carter quickly left the Widow's apartment and started making his way back to the Stalag. What, I ask you, could go wrong now?

Well, it could start to snow. That's right, snow… But not your decent light flurries, no, Heaven forbid something decent happen. It was wet sticky flakes that came down rapidly, thoroughly soaking any unlucky soul that just happened to be caught outside in mere minutes.

Carter would later learn that it would snow a whole foot that night. But don't you worry, Carter was only about 45 minutes away from the Stalag. What could go wrong in that small amount of time?

Well, if you really want to know. It could start to hail too. Yes, hail. Golf ball sized hail at that! Carter was lucky enough to find a small cave to hide in until it let up some, but not without getting knocked on the head with one and almost being knocked out!

So after waiting in a cold cave for an hour in a wet disguise – very uncomfortable, by the way – Carter decided it had slacked off enough for him to start back again. By this time there was at least 4 inches of snow on the ground and the storm was still going strong but Carter only saw, or felt, an occasional ball of hail.

Now, really, what could go wrong now?

Oh, did you say he could run into a lost patrol? Wow, you're getting good at this! Because he did. Run into a patrol that is.

They had been out just about all night and were pretty tired, as you could imagine. So they didn't think anything of it when Carter told them there was a house not too far to the east, but didn't go with them when they started walking. Luckily they didn't ask any questions like why he was out here or why he wasn't coming with them, but it still cost him about 30 minutes.

It was two in the morning, the Colonel and the boys were probably worried sick! He had to get back soon!

So, at two in the morning, Carter was about 30 minutes from the stump, so if he left here now he could be back at the Stalag by 2:40. What could go wrong?

There's only one problem… where was Here? Yes, that's right folks. Carter was lost! He couldn't find anything familiar to tell him where he was. In giving the lost patrol directions, he had gotten himself turned around.

…He just hoped he had given the patrol the right directions.

So Carter backtracked until he found something familiar and started off again. It was now 2:30… if he hurried, he could be back before 3.

Okay, Carter was hurrying through the woods, with about 6 inches of snow on the ground, in the dark. What could possibly go wrong?

Oh, yes, I suppose he could trip on a piece of hail and twist his ankle.

So now Carter was about 15 minutes away from the stump, with a twisted ankle, soaked, in 6 inches of snow, in the woods, at 2:45 A.M.

After Carter finally managed to pull himself up, with the help of a tree, he limped slowly back to camp.

But when he finally did get back to the stump there was still one problem. How was he going to get down the ladder? Carter waited until the search light passed by and as quickly as he could limped to the stump and somehow managed to get in and close the hatch before the search light passed by again.

And by using his arms to hold his body up while his uninjured foot found a rung, he managed this odd hop like descent to the floor of the tunnel, where he leaned against the wall panting until he got his breath back. After he recovered from the climb down, he limped to the radio room where the Colonel, Kinch, Newkirk and LeBeau sat with worried looks on their face. They all jumped up when they saw him and the Colonel demanded to know what had happened. So after the Colonel sent Kinch to get Wilson, Carter sat down on the bunk in the Radio room and took off his disguise. While Wilson wrapped his twisted ankle, Carter told them what had went on that night, or should I say morning.

After Carter told his adventure Hogan asked him what was the information that Wendy, had found so vital that they had to meet on that night and no later.

And do you want to know what it was? Of course you do, what a stupid question. But anyway, the information was… that the Germans were planning to put a particular Colonel Wilhelm Klink in charge of guarding a very special document.

What could go wrong?


End file.
